Future radio systems will transmit signals of different types simultaneously and even on the same carrier wave. The signals may be, for instance, encrypted, modulated, power limited in various ways or they may belong to different quality classes. It is possible to send simultaneously speech, data and images, which are all processed both in the transmitter and in the receiver in various manners. A plurality of different radio system standards can be in simultaneous use, for instance, data packets, video image and speech each having one. A problem arises how a system, in which signals are processed in different manners, can be implemented in practice.